1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diamond disk used for plane grinding of nonmetal materials, and more particularly to a structure for installing a split-style diamond grind disk which can be quickly installed and disassembled and has a low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional diamond disks are generally an integrated product which consists of a steel base and a diamond segment. An integral disk is usually manufactured by a conventional method in which the diamond segment is welded to the steel base, and the grinding operation of the disk is accomplished by the diamond segment. After the diamond segment is consumed, the integral diamond disk is out of run, resulting in low capacity utilization and high cost. Conventional integral diamond disks are fixed to an equipment shaft via screws and have disadvantages of slow installation and disassembly speed and inconvenient use, which directly affect the work efficiency of the disk.